


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear and Aoba spend a rainy afternoon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> A written out request from my clearao prompt blog, crystallinekisses.

Pitter patter.

Pitter patter. 

The repeated sounds of tapping on glass stirred him awake, blurred dull gold hues opening to meet a pale collarbone. He blinked once, twice before reaching up with a hand to rub at his eyes. Looking up, Aoba viewed the gentle sleeping face of Clear. He raised a brow in confusion. It was odd for him to wake up first of the two, Clear usually getting up rather early and cooking breakfast for himself, Aoba, and Tae. It was his way of paying for his keep in the house, though Tae considered it unnecessary.

He craned his neck towards the veranda, sitting up slightly, restrained by Clear’s embrace, to see the pouring rain outside. A frown tugged at his lips. Damn, now his plan of going shopping today was ruined. With a “hmph”, Aoba plopped back down onto the mattress. 

“What’s wrong, Aoba-san?” A whisper sounded from the male next to him, and Aoba peered up to see Clear staring at him with worried eyes. With a smile, Aoba moved closer and wrapped his arms around his love, snuggling with him. 

He sighed. “It’s raining, and I wanted to go shopping today.”

Clear’s lips curled upwards, and he kissed the top of Aoba’s head affectionately. “We can go together with my umbrella, Aoba-san. It’s just groceries, right? It can’t take too long.”

“Hmm, I guess so,” he grumbled, burying his face in Clear’s chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin. “I don’t really like walking around while it’s wet, but Granny’s gonna be out doing a check-up on an old lady a few doors down. Plus, we won’t have anything to make dinner with if we don’t go.”

“It won’t be that bad.” Clear replied with a reassuring expression.

“Mmm,” Aoba made a sound of slight agreement, “what time is it?”

Taking a quick glance at his coil, Clear’s eyes widened. “Uwah~! Aoba-san, it’s terrible!” He exclaimed.

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

“It’s already noon! I wasn’t able to make breakfast…” Clear whined with trembling lips and watery eyes.

Aoba snorted and ruffled ivory locks. “It’s okay, Clear. It’s not the end of the world. You can still make lunch, right?”

His face immediately brightened. “You’re right! I should get started immediately!” Clear then separated from Aoba with a triumphant grin and began to get dressed. It was amazing how something so simple could up his mood. Aoba sighed at the loss of warmth and slowly made his way out of the bed as well.

Once they were both dressed, Aoba activated Ren, who followed them both down the stairs. 

“Granny!” Aoba called. “You home?” 

There wasn’t a reply, and Aoba placed a hand on his hip. “She must’ve left already.”

“Ah, Aoba-san, what would you like to eat?” Clear called from the kitchen, and Aoba could hear the sink running.

“Anything’s fine, just nothing extravagant!” He replied, making his way into the kitchen to join Clear. “I’ll help, if you need it.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” The android turned to him with a kind smile. “This is something I like doing for Aoba-san.”

“Oh,” he blinked before his features bloomed into a smile as well. “Then I’ll go do the laundry real quick, if you don’t mind.”

“Yes!” Clear pushed up his sleeves. “Leave it to me, Aoba-san!”

Aoba nodded and went back up the stairs, gathering the clothes from his and Clear’s room, as well as Tae’s room, placing them in a basket and carrying them to the laundry room. Soon a delicious smell began to waft through the air and Aoba’s stomach growled in response. Closing the door to the washing machine, he pressed the “start” button and hurriedly made his way into the kitchen. 

“You’re just in time!” Clear said, placing the plates on the table as Aoba sat himself down. It looked simply delicious. Aoba’s mouth watered. Sitting himself down to the right of Aoba, Clear promptly placed his hands together, the other male doing the same.

“Itadakimasu,”

Taking the first bite, Aoba became aware of how the android watched and waited for his reaction. The blue-haired male hummed at the flavor sating his taste buds. “It’s good, Clear, as always.”

Clear smiled in reply, beginning to eat his own food. They continued on in a bit of silence; the only sound being the clinking of their chopsticks against the plates. The fair-haired man paused, however, as he caught sight of a grain of rice stuck on the corner of Aoba’s lips. His cheeks flushed. It was…cute.

“Hmm?” Aoba swallowed the food in his mouth. “What is it, Clear?”

“Ah! U-Umm,” the other male glanced elsewhere, “A-Aoba-san, you…”

“What?”

With a second of courage, Clear turned towards Aoba and leaned forward to pluck the rice from the corner of his mouth with his own lips, looking as though he’d simply kissed him. Aoba’s face turned bright crimson and his mouth went wide in astonishment. “Y-You…”

“Aoba-san, you had a grain of rice stuck there,” Clear explained, his cheeks slightly red as well. 

“I-Idiot…” mumbled the embarrassed male, hurriedly turning back to his meal and stuffing his mouth with food as a distraction. Clear only smiled to himself in slight satisfaction. Aoba was cute when he was flustered. That was one of the things he’d learned over time. 

The rest of their lunch passed without incident, and they cleared the table with ease, washing the dishes and utensils as usual.

Glancing out the window, Aoba saw it was just lightly sprinkling outside. “Ah, I think now would be a good time to head out. It’s barely raining at all now, and we don’t know how long that’s gonna last.”

“That’s true,” Ren spoke up, peering out the window alongside Aoba, paws pressed against the glass. “I believe the weather forecast called for rain all day.”

“Ah, then we should leave now,” said Clear, sitting down in the entryway and beginning to put on his boots, Aoba following suit. Once they were finished, the blue-haired male placed Ren into his bag, slipping it onto his shoulder. Clear opened the door for Aoba, and they both emerged into the muggy atmosphere. 

Fishing into his pocket, the android pulled out his usual transparent umbrella and opened it. Aoba stepped closer to stand beneath it, and they made their way to the store. 

Luckily, the rain stayed at the same pace the way there and they were able to entire the store completely dry. However, unluckily, once they checked out, it was raining cats and dogs. Gripping his hands into fists, Aoba reached up to pull his hood over his head. 

“Ren, is it okay if I zip the bag completely up? So, you won’t get wet, I mean.” Aoba asked, looking down at his Allmate. 

“No problem at all.” Ren replied smoothly, ducking his head inside as Aoba zipped his bag up.

“Sorry,” Aoba then looked to Clear. “It’s raining pretty hard, so you use the umbrella.”

“Eh?” Clear blinked.

“You don’t have a hood, so you use the umbrella,” Aoba repeated more clearly. 

“But—“

“No ‘but’s,” Aoba frowned, cutting him off. 

“Yes…” Clear frowned, unhappy that he got the luxury of an umbrella while Aoba, his master, had to use a hood. 

When they made it home, they were undoubtedly soaked from head to toe, well at least Aoba was. Tae still wasn’t home, probably waiting out the rain. 

As he removed his shoes, the human shivered, pulling off his wet jacket as well, hanging it up by the door. Clear noticed this and panicked. 

“Ah, Aoba-san, I’ll get you some towels,” he said, dashing towards the closet upstairs.

“Th-Thanks, Cl-Clear,” mumbled Aoba, teeth chattering, as Clear wrapped a towel around the shorter male and dried his hair with another gently.

“You should get changed,” Clear said. “I’ll prepare you some tea, okay?”

“Thanks,” Aoba repeated with a grateful smile and exited the entryway, heading up the stairs to his room. Clear felt warm from Aoba’s words, feeling as though he was truly helping his love. Making his way into the kitchen, he began preparing tea, taking a few minutes to brew. He waited patiently before pouring it into a mug, holding it carefully in his gloved hands as to not spill it as he carried it up the stairs.

He knocked once on the door, using his manners. Hearing no reply, Clear cocked his head to the side before deciding to just walk in. 

“Aoba-san, I have your tea—“ he opened the door before stopping in his tracks and speech at the sight of Aoba slumbering peacefully on his bed, buried beneath his blankets. Ren was curled up at his side, sleeping as well. 

Clear smiled at the sight. He would’ve woken up the other man in fear of his tea getting cold, but he couldn’t force himself to. Aoba looked warm enough as it was. A nap wouldn’t hurt him. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, Clear noticed goose bumps on Aoba’s exposed neck.

Frowning, he tugged the yellow scarf around himself, pulling it off, and gently, so he wouldn’t wake him, Clear wrapped it around Aoba. Then he pulled the covers up further. Now, Aoba could sleep peacefully. 

Sliding down to the floor, the android rested his arms on the mattress, crossing them and laying his head down, watching Aoba sleep as he did so. 

“Sweet dreams, Aoba-san.”


End file.
